Halloween Night
by Browlax
Summary: It's Halloween in 1978, and Sarah, a babysitter who is trying to raise thirty dollars for a bike, is babysitting little Billy, the Johnson's young son. For some odd reason, she senses something strange. She then realizes that a minor night of babysitting transforms into a major, terrible nightmare, and the roots of it is created by the escaped mental patient, Michael Myers.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight is Halloween, a night of silly children who play and beg for candy, creative costumes I witness every year, terrifying decorations on people's front porches. I'm used to it. Yesterday, I put up an ad at the grocery store to babysit someone's young child. I need to raise thirty dollars in order to buy a smoking bike. I've been yearning for one.

Today I got a last minute call from the Johnson's to babysit their son, Billy. I wonder how this kid will act; exasperating, sweet, generous, stubborn, most likely for a small child. Hopefully, he'll have the personality to respect me as an adult. Although I am just a young adult trying at my best effort to raise little money, he will respect me, either if he admires it or not.

My Mother lead me into her black car as I put my sleeved arms through the dark sleeves of my black, leather jacket. I don't have a car, unfortunately, so she has been taking me to places I need to be at. I wish I did, but once I get thirty dollars, I'll buy that hot bike and drive on my own.

My Mother stepped on the gas pedal of her car driving towards the Johnson's home. We reached it sooner than I thought. Stepping on her break pedal, she stopped in the front of the large home. As she drove away, I continued to walk towards the front door, preparing to meet the young child of the Johnson's. Ringing the fancy doorbell, someone opened the door to allow me inside the home.

"Hi Sarah! We're glad you can come on such short notice!", Mark, or Mr. Johnson, kindly welcomed me, standing by his lovely wife, Linda Johnson. "Let me take your coat," he said as I pulled my leather jacket off of me, handing it to him.

I took notice of a blonde boy running around in the halls like a hyperactive maniac. Oh boy, this child was going to be fun, alright. My focus returning to his parents, they asked me some questions before they left off. "We must be leaving," Linda reminded her husband, "Talk when we get back!"

Shutting the door, I examined this large home, going around in every room, even upstairs, to learn where is what. I ran into Billy, stopping him from his continuous running. "I want to watch TV!", he claimed, continuing to get his circulation roaming through him. I went to the TV, pushed the power button to discover it is broken. I went upstairs, reluctantly, looking for a remote control. I went into Billy's weird bedroom, luckily finding a grey remote on the ground. Picking it up, I pursued the red staircase in my direction.

I switched the TV on, and Billy came running in to watch Night of The Living Dead. Roaming through the halls for the purpose of the kitchen's phone ringing, it continued to ring until I picked it up and put it to my ear to see who's calling.

Heavy, heavy breathing.

I was disturbed by it, a little frightened too. "Hello...HELLO...HELLO?!", I yelled into the phone, irritated. Jill. I knew it. It must of been Jill.

The phone rang again, and this time, I put it straight to my ear. "Hey Sarah!", I heard her female voice pursuing through my ears.

"Jill! You scared me!"

"Huh?"

"With your phone-breathing."

"Phone breathing? Are you off your meds again? I didn't call.", she claimed, sounding more confused.

"Then who..."

"Hey, remember that guy from the mall?"

"Yes, what about him?", I wondered.

"You gonna call him?"

"I forgot to get his number out of my coat, but I wasn't planning on it."

"Oh, come on, you're always trying to be the goody two-shoes all the time. You should be out having fun."

"I should be out making money.", I easily told her.

"Well call him and call me back once you get off the phone with him.", she said, hanging up.

I ran to the closet of coats, finding mine to find nothing in it's pockets.

"Looking for this?" A high pitched voice caught my attention as I turned around. It was Billy with a sheet of paper in his small hand.

"Jack's number! Give that back!", I commanded him, hoping he would return it to me.

"You're gonna have to come get it." Oh Heavens, not this.

I roamed through the halls, trying to catch Billy. He's too fast for me, of course. I then stood near a corner, snatched Billy by the arm, and took the number from him as he handed it to me. 'Thank God', I thought to myself, my irritation calming down. I ran to the phone in the kitchen, dialing the digits from the paper.

"Hello?", I heard a husky voice say to me.

"Hey Jack, this is Sarah, from the mall.", I responded.

"Oh, hey Sarah."

"Watcha doing?"

"Drinking, smashing mailboxes, and tipping cows.", he said as I was a little humored at this point.

"Cool."

"Hey, we can hang out if you have liquor.", he said, sounding extremely drunk.

"I think I can get some, so come over at 11:30."

"Sure, bye.", he said as he hung up his phone.

Shoot, I remember finding a liquor cabinet upstairs, but I need a key!

Running into the living room, I caught Billy's attention as he watched TV.

"Billy, do you know if your parents have the key to the liquor cabinet upstairs?"

"Yeah, but I'll give it to you if you give me something to eat.", he said, making anger grow into the pit of my stomach.

I went into the kitchen, going through the kitchen to find milk and cereal. Billy will need to deal with cereal at night. I poured some milk into the blue bowl of cereal, going into the living room to give Billy the bowl.

"Cereal? At night?", he stubbornly gestured at me.

"Please give me the key.", I begged him as he gave me the liquor cabinet key.

I paced upstairs, entering the bedroom with the liquor cabinet. I pushed the key into the keyhole, twisted it, and swung open the glass door and grabbed some Wild Turkey. Pacing, I went downstairs, finding spilt cereal near Billy, who was fast asleep in front of the TV. I picked him up, gently, carrying his tiny body upstairs into his bedroom, lying him down on his comfortable-looking bed.

As I went downstairs, I heard the doorbell ringing. I ran to it, twisting the knob to smell the fresh air of Halloween Night. Nobody was out here. Walking closer to the steps, someone popped out in my face to scare me. Gasping, I realized it was Jack.

"Ha Ha Ha, you should of seen the look on your face!", he laughed.

"I'm not talking to you," I angrily said as the terror in my nerves calmed.

"Lighten up...it's Halloween.", he said. Like I didn't notice Jack-O-Lantern's around the house and children dressed up in costumes, begging for candy. I knew it was Halloween.

We sat on the tacky, flowered couch, laying back to relax. "Hey is that Night of The Living Dead? I love this movie.", Jack asked. "I am getting a beer.", I claimed, sitting up from my numb butt to go into the kitchen. In shock, I heard a crash in the backyard. Worried, I ran back into the living room to get Jack.

I had a strong feeling something is going on here. It's almost a confident feeling, to be exact.

"I heard a noise in the backyard," I said in Jack's face.

"So what?"

"So check it out!", I said, irritation rising in me.

"I want to watch the movie though.", he whined.

"Go look, NOW."

"What if someone is out there?"

"Beat them up."

"Fine.", he pouted as he got up, heading for the kitchen.

I pursued him, making sure he would actually do it, since he acted like a little baby. He stopped, turning around to face me.

"I don't know about this.", he said, sounding worried.

"Please, for me.", I begged him with all of my heart.

"Okay.", he finally decided, opening the door to find out the mystery out in the backyard.

Walking away from that door, I was patient to wait for Jack to return as I walked out of the kitchen, but, suddenly, and unfortunately, I heard a LOUD, long scream. It screeched through my ears. Then something else unfortunate happened. The lights cut off. Oh my stars, I knew something was happening. I purely knew it. My inferences were correct, someone is around, but who, exactly?

To be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note-

Greetings!

Just something to add in, I had my birthday last week.

I played the Halloween Game (by Pig Farmer Productions) and got the idea to write a fanfiction for it. Indeed, I know it's just a game, but those characters had such the personality to make one. Especially Sarah. I really admire her because she is a strong, brave young lady, and she protected Billy from the Boogeyman in the game. Let's just say she is a hero.

Don't know the game? You know the game, but you never got to play it, although you really wanted to? PM me asking for the link to it. (It is not the original site because it was taken down, BUT, promises to you, I found a link to another download for it.)

You would be delighted to play this fan-made game as a horror/Halloween/Michael Myers fan. Oh, trust me.

I hope you enjoy this, I will definitely make a part 2 soon, folks!


	2. Chapter 2

Facing the door, my hand reached for the knob as it shook rapidly. I felt fear inside of me. I know someone is out there, but I have no idea who it is. My heart skipped a beat as I twisted the cold knob. Wishing for some good luck, I took a foot forward, my legs almost trembling to my knees.

The outdoors right now felt chilly to me. Walking slowly, my racing mind twisted with many thoughts. I saw no sign of Jack whatsoever; maybe he's crawling away somewhere. Finding an axe, I snatched it in pride, my fists clenching tightly. That murderer is around here somewhere; I can feel him, or her, somewhere.

Walking near the white fence, my heart pounded quicker as I saw my boyfriend's rotting corpse nailed onto it with a screwdriver. I gasped, my hazel eyes widening. I reluctantly pulled out the red screwdriver, watching Jack's corpse plop onto the ground.

Running with the sharp axe firmly grasped into my sweaty hand, I noticed something behind me. Or someone. Running as fast as I could, I smashed my fists on the door, trying to get Billy to open it for me. I turned around, realizing that a very tall man had found me escaping from him. He wore a white, spooky mask. Oh, his eyes were so black and made him definitely look evil to me. His blue mechanics suit made his body stand out. In his right hand was a large kitchen knife.

He was creepy.

He had reached behind me as I was banging on the door, slashing his sharp knife down my back. Blood had stained my clothes. Pain throbbed in my wound as I ran back the opposite direction, the axe dropping out of my hand. An icy chill ran down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck rose as the mysterious man had reached me. Reaching for the door, I punched on it even harder and faster, and I continued to panic. Billy, fortunately, had woken up and opened the door for me. I picked up the axe before walking inside.

I was save. Well, at least for now.

I noticed a sour look on his face, most likely because I had woken him up.

"Hey, why did you wake me up?", he asked me, seeming calm.

"Billy, I need you to run and find someplace to hide," I nervously claimed, the grip I had on the axe getting tighter.

"Why?"

We heard a loud crash that sounded like glass breaking.

"Do it!", I demanded, my voice getting louder and harsher, anger fulfilling me.

He ran through the kitchen, finding somewhere safe to hide. I can tell he was terrified himself, since his tiny hands were sweaty and his little body began to shake. I wanted to make sure he was safe from that violent man who is stalking us in this home.

I proceeded to walk through the kitchen to find someplace safe to hide. I realize there are many closets in this home, but it seems that man would find me in ease. Panting, I stopped, taking a deep breath to run. I walked into the room where I heard a loud crash, inferring what seemed to have crashed.

The window had shattered, the splinters, wood, and glass scattered all over the floor. That's exactly what I thought had been broken.

He got inside.

Running the opposite direction, I was shaking rapidly, trying to walk properly on my two feet wasn't easy. I trembled on my knees, my palms flat in front of me. The pain I had was forcing my body to tremble. There was still no sign of that evil man, but I felt I needed to get on my feet. Standing up, slowly but easily, I ran up the flight of red stairs, turning around to find the man behind me.

My heart pounded rapidly inside me, and I ran faster than I had before.

I must find somewhere safe to hide before he grabs me and once and for all, murders me, just like he did to Jack.

Murder.

* * *

Ehh...I suppose this is a cliff hanger. Trust me, I'm working on chapter 3 in a little bit.

No spoilers, unless you've played the game, because if you haven't, I'm glad you're reading this fanfiction.

Enjoy!

_Halloween (Game) and characters (c) PigFarmer Productions._

_Halloween and Michael Myers (c) John Carpenter and Debra Hill._

_Foot (c) Me. _


End file.
